


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Inspired, Kidnapping, Song: Ready as I'll Ever Be (Disney), Songfic, concorp, convex, poor stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: Inspired by This Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOFVncDduV0&lc=UgzDLcRDux0T9wGhpgx4AaABAg.97o5fg6SR_f97oeejFRrZXGo leave a like and subscribe! :3Scar and Cub are corrupted by the Convex, who drive them to create chaos on the server. Doc and Iskall manage to capture Cub and lock him in Area 77, and Scar kidnapps Stress in return. The server must band together to rescue their Ice Queen, and Cleo leads the initial assault.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Scar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bishipsaremyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishipsaremyships/gifts).



In a cavern underground, a man held a woman prisoner.

The man had blue scars littering his hands and face, and his eyes had gone from a gentle brown to a cold blue. His mind was broken, his morals driven by another being, another awful being: The convex.

The same thing had happened to Cub, but the Hermits found out, causing Cub and him to flee. The other Hermits managed to capture his counterpart, and in return, Scar took one of their own. He had considered taking Xisuma; the Admin, or Grian; who seemed to be well-versed with everyone, or even False, but they would've been insnaley difficult. False was a PvP master, Grian was a master flier, and Xisuma was incredibly experienced. So Scar settled for the easiest target:: The ice queen, Stress.

And now hat he had a hostage, he was going to get Cub back. Well, the convex was going to get Cub back. Scar was corrupted, unable to reconize that his thoughts weren't his own.

He turned to Stress, who was tied to a chair, rid of all her items. "Believe me I know, I've sunk pretty low, but whatver I'll do they deserve!" He growled. He wanted to wreck chaos on the server, choas like the civil war, but worse.

"Scar-" Stress strted, trying to reason with him.

Scar cut her off. "Quiet! I'm the bad guy, that's fine! It's not my fault ! Some justice will be served at last!"

"Please listen..." Stress pleaded.

Scar turned away. "It's time to stand up or back down, and there's only one answer for me!" He let out a bitter laugh. "I'll stand up and fight 'cause I know that I'm right! And I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!"

He grinned and put on the Vex head he was holding. "I'm ready as I'll ever be!"


	2. Assemble

Iskall winced, still not fully healed from the fight a couple days ago. He and Doc had Maganged to Contain Cub in Area77, but Cub didn't go down withut a fight, leaving Iskall wounded the day that they'd planned the assault to rescue Stress.

"Iskall, are you sure you're up for this?" Grian asked worriedly.

Iskall shook his head. "Actually, I don't think I am. I'll only slow you guys down."

"Then how are you going to lead the assault?" Mumbo questioned.

Iskall smiled. "I'm not." He pointed at Cleo, who was on the otehr side of the room, talking with Joe. "She is."

_______________________________

They'd all gathered in Hermitville. Everyone in the initial assault.

Cleo stood on top of the lowest roof on Grian's house, adressing the crowd. "It's time to rise up or it's time to stand down. And the answer is easy to see!" She drew her sword. "And I swear by my sword, if you're in get on board! Are you ready?!"

"I'm ready!" Joe called out.

"We're ready!" Grian and Mumbo joined in, the call becoming a chant, a battle cry.

"We're ready!" Tange and False joined in, raising their own swords.

Cleo smiled, lowering her sword. "We're ready as we'll ever be."


	3. It begins

"There you are!" Ren ran over to Doc. Night had fallen, and the assault had begun.

"Yes, yes, I just had to stop by the shopping district." Doc handed Ren a diamond axe. "I heard you're pretty handy with one of these."

"I sure am!" Ren laughed.

Doc's face fell a little. "Are you quite sure we can do this?"

"Together we will guarentee!"

_________________________________

"I'll make them hear me!" Scar yelled at nobody.  
_________________________________

"It's time to redeem and it's time to reslove!" The Hermits chanted as they approached Scar's hideout. "And the outcome will hardly come free!"

Cleo stared straight ahead, determined. "I'll prove thy can trust me." She muttered.  
_______________________________________

"I'll save my home and family." Ren said to Doc as they circled around back of the hideout, invisibility potions on.  
_______________________________________

"And the line's in the sand and our moment's at hand!" The Hermits chanted.  
______________________________________

"And I'm ready!" Grian called from the sky, he and Mumbo ready to drop in during the chaos.  
______________________________________

"I'm ready!" Cleo answered from the ground.  
_____________________________________

"I'm ready..." Ren and Doc whispered in unison.  
_____________________________________

Scar laughed, picking up his trident. "Ready as I'll.... Ever be!"


End file.
